Tactic
by GreatHeartRapture
Summary: Kurt decides to use the time in which Finn isn't speaking to anyone but him. Short, fluffy Finn/Kurt fic. One shot.


Just a short Finn/Kurt story (:

***

God, these last few days had been perfect. Finn being angry at and not talking to everyone else but him was heaven. Kurt knew it was mean to be happy that there was such a huge conflict between everyone in Glee club but he didn't care. It was nice having Finn hang out with him for a change.

It was really nice having Finn eat lunch with him, sit next to him in Spanish, or just simply talk to him. Finn was a little bit schizophrenic when it came to hanging out. One second he would spew all his bitter thoughts of everyone, the next he would barely speak at all and just stared morosely into space. But there were some times, usually at the time of leaving school, where he was content. And Kurt treasured those moments. Mostly because Finn smiled at him a lot, and even once hugged him.

Kurt had nearly fainted but managed to cling on under the pretense that he was just hugging Finn back.

But the thing Kurt loved most, even more then having Finn smile at him, was singing with him. Kurt was astonished when Finn asked if he wanted to practice alone. He had to stop himself from having an 'Oh my god, oh my god!' attack with much gesturing of the hands, and it was a hard task.

Unfortunately they'd never sing love songs. No matter how many times Kurt tried to ease them into singing a romantic duet, Finn always coughed or said that he needed to use the bathroom.

Today was different, however. When they got to the auditorium after Spanish - there was no Glee practice today because thankfully Mr. Schue had explained that he needed to do something; probably with Miss Pillsbury - Kurt immediately took off his satchel and started rummaging around in it. Finn came over and dropped his bag near the piano.

"Hey Kurt, er, I kinda forgot to bring sheet music for today, I--"

"That's alright," Kurt cut across him, still tearing his bag apart trying to find that bloody paper. "I've got something... here!" He declared, raising his arm up high to show his hand clasping a couple of sheets. He heard Finn sigh in relief and resisted the urge to giggle before taking a deep breath and edging over to the piano. Finn's head jerked up and he watched Kurt sit at the piano and set up the sheet music.

"Oh, you're going to play today..? What so--" He noticed what song was written down. He coughed. Kurt inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Look, if you don't want to sing this, can you at least listen?"

"But--"

Kurt pouted.

"Please?" Finn sighed and after a few seconds looked down and nodded, shuffling his feet. "Good." Kurt swished his hair out his eyes before clearing his throat and setting his fingers on the keys.

_Oh my giddy god, please don't say I'm going to pee myself._ Kurt thought, the nerves twisting his insides. He had half a mind to go to the bathroom and throw up, but he looked over at Finn to see him watching with that lopsided smile of his, and smiled himself. He began to play.

He supposed Finn had heard this song. He was sure there wasn't that many people who hadn't. When it was time to sing, Kurt sucked in a lot of air - he knew you need to have good breathing control for this song and a lot of oxygen - and began to sing Taylor Swift's 'You Belong with Me.'

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Finn fidgeting. He saw him about to speak a couple of times, and so much as he loved Finn, screw him if he was thinking of interrupting him. But Finn didn't. He just listened. Good. That's what Kurt wanted. It didn't matter if he ignored the purpose of the song, he just needed Finn to hear it.

When he finished, he brought his hands down to rest on his lap. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes despite the fact that he was smiling. A long silence followed.

It was at least 5 minutes before Finn spoke. Kurt could practically hear Finn's throat as he swallowed hard. Finn licked his lips then spoke.

"That.. that was ur.."

_Good! Crap! Amazing! Please say something to stop me breaking and jumping you anyway!_ Kurt's mind shouted.

"It.. that.." Aw, damn. Finn was trying to think of a way to let him down gently. Kurt closed his eyes. As his eyelids slid shut, he felt a couple of hot tears run down his face. He flinched so violently that he almost fell off the piano stool as he felt someone hug him from behind.

"That was really nice.." Finn said, sounding almost sleepy, as Kurt's eyes snapped back open.

_Oh god, oh god, Finn's hugging me.. from behind..!_ As his brain filled with lusty thoughts, he breathed in Finn's distinctive smell, remembering when he had hugged him a few days ago. It was the best smell in the universe. As well as his mother's, of course.

Kurt felt something on his neck. He could have sworn Finn's lips were pressed against it, and froze, hardly daring to believe it.

They were. Finn's lips were just there. Just resting against Kurt's skin, which was alight with desire. He was teasing Kurt so bad and he didn't even know it. It wasn't fair Finn had this much power over him.

And then it happened. A soft kiss. _Oh my giddy godfather! Oh, oh, oh!_ His mind screamed. He waited. Maybe it was his imagination. And then it happened again. Finn didn't move his head or anything, just kissed the soft, perfectly looked after skin on Kurt, somewhere between his shoulder and neck. Once Kurt had gotten over the initial shock, he just closed his eyes, breathing in Finn's scent and cherishing the moment. He doubted he would get another chance like this in a while, if at all.

After a what felt like many long, beautiful, sunlit summer days, Finn let go. The awkward tension that lingered in the air was so thick Kurt wouldn't have been surprised if it had radiated throughout the entire school. Wordlessly, Finn trudged over to his bag and picked it up, putting it on his shoulder. Kurt didn't turn around.

Kurt heard an intake of breath as though Finn had been about to say something, but in the end, Finn just walked out. Kurt wasn't offended though, he had been expecting something similar of Finn.

After a few minutes, the realisation that Finn Hudson, the boy he was madly in love with had been kissing him hit him.

This time he didn't hold back the 'Oh my god, oh my god!'.

He didn't refrain from fanning himself and making elaborate hand gestures either.

***

Please review. x


End file.
